


Alder and Oak

by theladyscribe



Category: Crown Duel - Sherwood Smith
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Flauvic held Meliara trapped, a wicked knife to her throat. "Call them off, or she dies!" Flauvic cried, pressing the blade against skin.





	Alder and Oak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/gifts).



Vidanric pulled his sword from its sheath, but he wasn't quick enough. Flauvic held Meliara trapped, a wicked knife to her throat. "Call them off, or she dies!" Flauvic cried, pressing the blade against skin.

Vidanric stood frozen, still as the courtiers turned to stone. The humming of the Hillfolk's music grew louder, the vibrations thrumming through his feet. It was difficult to breathe, let alone to think. He wanted to laugh at Flauvic's command. He had no aptitude for magic; he could no more call the Hillfolk off than he could sprout wings.

Flauvic let out a shriek of rage. Vidanric lunged for Meliara, heedless of his cousin's wrath. The hum of the Hillfolk's magic swelled to a crescendo, a throb Vidanric could feel in his chest. He held Meliara to him, shielding her from the noise and from Flauvic, bracing for the strike he was sure would come.

But the strike never fell. The humming stopped, and the world stood still. Vidanric raised his head and found a tree, a goldenwood threaded with veins of red and black, deeply rooted in the dais where the throne had been.

Neither the Hillfolk nor Flauvic were anywhere to be found.


End file.
